Warpath
Characteristics *'Height'- 7'2 *'Weight'- 350 lbs *'Eyes'- Brown *'Hair'- Black Aliases *Warpath (current) *Thunderbird (formally) Biography Origin James Proudstar grew up on a reservation and idolised his older brother John. John was offered a role in the X-Men for a mission to save the original team. John took on the name Thunderbird but was killed on an early mission with the X-Men. James' life was shattered and he blamed Charles Xavier for his brother's death. Emma Frost, the White Queen of the Hellfire Club and Headmistress of her own school for mutants, took advantage of James' hatred and offered him a role in the Hellions. James took on the name and costume of Thunderbird. In trying to defeat the X-Men for revenge, he realized that they weren't to blame for his brother's death. With his desire for revenge diminished, James returned to his reservation. After returning from a trip to New York, James found his entire reservation slaughtered. Evidence pointed towards the Hellfire Club being responsible. He accepted Cable's offer and joined X-Force under the name Warpath. He figured he'd be able to use his new team to get revenge against the Hellfire Club. While being a member of X-Force, Proudstar developed a crush on teammate Siryn, who rejected him. Risque Risque a mysterious vixen found herself in the middle of several of X-Force's missions, taking a particular interest in helping James against attacks from Mister Sinister and Selene and the Externals. During a mission against the latter, Risque blindsided Warpath and tranquilized him. She then nursed him back to health and introduced him to a much more carefree lifestyle as opposed to the angry, revenge-driven path he had taken since the slaying of his tribe and the death of his brother. The pair eventually returned to the X-Mansion to inform X-Force about James' whereabouts. Siryn was suspicious and jealous over James' infatuation with Risque. The two women began a rivalry and Siryn voiced her concerns about Risque to Caliban. Among the couple's many activities were hitting the club scene of which Risque was very popular. During a particular night, Risque and Warpath were attacked by The Blob and the Mimic. While Warpath's brute strength was not enough to defeat the Blob, Risque used her powers to cause the floor beneath him to collapse, forcing the large mutant to fall several stories downward. Little did Warpath know that The Blob and Mimic had arrived only to get an update from their co-conspirator, Risque, on her mission to retrieve Warpath for their boss Sledge. When the chaos had settled, Risque drugged Warpath and took him to Sledge's lair. X-Force were alerted of Warpath's disappearance and instantly began searching for Risque for answers. Caliban sensed her mutant signature to an amusement park named Wacky Land, a place of her childhood. There the team chased her through the crowds, with Risque successfully evading them. In the middle of the chase, Caliban began to have a seizure. While she the opportunity to lose X-Force once and for all, she tended to the fallen X-Forcer. X-Force believed she had done harm to Caliban and aggressively took her into custody. Upon demand, she then lead the group to Warpath. It as revealed that Risque had been working for Sledge after he had bailed her out during her troubled childhood, where she constantly ran into trouble. Bound to him, she was forced to complete her mission despite developing genuine feelings for Warpath. However, she also knew Warpath would remain unharmed and instead was offered a deal to gain information about the person responsible for killing his tribe in exchange for finding the Vanisher, who was lost in another dimension. Risque tried to apologize to Warpath, but he angrily rejected her advances and made it clear the relationship was over. Despite this, they would reconcile when she returned to X-Force, helping them defeat a Demon Bear that had attacked the entire city of New York. Both James and Risque would later join X-Corporation, but were assigned to different branches (in Mumbai and Hong Kong, respectively). There, James would learn Risque was murdered after she interfered in the U-Men's mutant organ trafficking. Shi'ar Empire After picking up Darwin to come on the mission, the team head to find an old Shi'ar base located inside of an inactive volcano, as they need a Shi'ar ship to head through space to find Vulcan. There, Polaris, Havok, Warpath and Nightcrawler head to the access tunnels. As they open the door they find several robots inside, and Havok is about to dispatch of them quickly with his power, but Warpath refuses to let him have all the fun and begins attacking. Havok goes to shoot another, but Warpath gets in the way again. The team enters the lifeless volcano, and goes deep into the Shi'ar base. Inside, they are attacked by experimental humans, who have orders to protect the place. After Polaris and then Havok are injured, Warpath spots the three attackers up above, displaying his ability of acute senses. He, Nightcrawler and Marvel Girl rush into battle, and Warpath is quickly knocked over by one of the monsters. He stands up, and begins to fight. After finding out that the creatures want to die, Warpath breaks the neck of the first and then stabs the next through the head. Xavier, after they've found the ship, informs Warpath that X-Men don't kill, and Warpath just tells him that he was putting some people out of their misery. After getting into space, the team is stuck because Vulcan destroyed the gates that allow them to move faster through space, so they have to travel to the outer rims to get to the other gates. They stop to fuel up, and while Nightcrawler, Darwin, Polaris and Havok head off to find supplies, Warpath stays with Marvel Girl and the Professor in the main area. "Ray" (as Warpath calls her) then gets a headache and begins to kneel, and then it's revealed that the workers of the station are War Skrulls. Warpath quickly pulls Marvel Girl underneath a swipe of the War Skrulls blades and alerts the Professor. Warpath engages in battle, strangling the one Skrull while on his back, while convincing Marvel Girl to do something as she's not just a telepath. The many Skrulls begin to overpower Warpath, but luckily, while looking for the chip that was giving Marvel Girl a bad headache, Polaris knocked the Skrulls out, leaving Warpath to be dropped on the floor. He then tells her that he had them, and she points to one that's still conscious, and he boots it. After returning to their ship with two Shi'ar workers who weren't killed by the Skrulls, Warpath sits in the main deck with Nightcrawler, claiming "Space travel is boring". Nightcrawler swiftly askes if he's joking, but he says that they haven't seen anything but supernovas and asteroid belts for weeks. He then jokingly states that if he wasn't training Darwin, he would have chucked himself out of an airlock by now. As they continue to talk, he replies to Nightcrawler's previous comment, telling him he might get the chance to stare into space for weeks as they're still far away from Shi'ar space. He then says his senses are going crazy, and he can't even remember what grass smells like, and that he needs to put his feet on some earth. Nightcrawler suggests that Marvel Girl could do it telepathically, but he says that doesn't work for him. He later meets Darwin for a sparring session, but Darwin doesn't want to, and Warpath tells him that's fine just don't mope around, and they carry on to talk and are then passed by the Shi'ar from the fuel station, claiming that they are going to get supplies. Suddenly there's a security alert, and something is entering the docking bay. Warpath tells Darwin to follow the Shi'ar people, while he goes and sees who's come on board, pulling his knives out ready for combat. He passes Nightcrawler, Havok and Polaris who come with him to the docking bay to see what's happening, and they find Korvus (allow though they do not know his name then) and Warpath comments on his sword. Korvus says that he needs the girl who's been "touched by the Phoenix" and that he'll do what he has to in order to get her. Warpath yet again quickly engages in battle, telling him to do what he has to. He hits the swords with his knives, but is then quickly dispatched, exhaling what appears to be blue energy from the sword. The team are sitting in the main deck, with Korvus there too (Professor X has been kidnapped by the Shi'ar and Darwin hung on to the end of their space craft). Warpath tells Nightcrawler that he's talking now, and asks why are they listening to the guy who attacked them, and says that he can't be the only one with "trust issues". Korvus then provokes him by saying if he wanted to kill him, he would have, and that's when Warpath is about to fight him but the two are stopped by Havok. Havok tells him that they have to focus on getting the Professor and Darwin back, and since Marvel Girl trusts Korvus that's good enough for him, and Warpath is quiet. After Korvus tells the group they can make their own jump, he, Warpath and Nightcrawler head to fix the engines. As Warpath sits, he asks Korvus if his dad was a mechanic for the empire, and Korvus tells him about how he learned while he was a slave. Warpath then gets up and yawns, saying he's no longer needed as all the heavy lifting has been done, and he and Nightcrawler leave the room. The two talk, and Warpath says that he gets a weird sense off of Korvus, but tells Nightcrawler that he trusts him with the engines because he doesn't seem suicidal. As the star gate is put in to test, it's a rough ride, and Warpath (talking telepathically) asks Havok from the main deck what's going on, and Havok tells him to be ready to send the message when they come out (to the Starjammers). After teleporting, Nightcrawler is about to check on the four down in the engine room, when Warpath tells him to wait as someone has replied to their message. On board the Starjammers ship, and Nightcrawler and Warpath are walking with Hepzibah and Corsair, who explains that Marvel Girl, Polaris, Havok and Korvus are drained, but their fine. Warpath tells them to tell him and Nightcrawler what's going on, as it looks like their getting ready for war. Corsair explains about the coup, and Warpath asks what the plan is. Hepzibah tells him bluntly that they're going "to blow little birdies right out of the stars", and Warpath questions if they have enough firepower to do that. When Corsair explains the battle plan, and Hepzibah comments on the plan, he replies with "I like your style, cat lady". With the Starjammers, the group attack the ship where Lilandra is being held captive, and while the distraction team battles, Warpath scouts ahead with Nightcrawler on their way to get Lilandra. He and Nightcrawler then take down a bunch of guards, Warpath slamming two guards head together. On a screen in the X-Men's ship, Warpath with Hepzibah and Lilandra watch as Vulcan and Deathbird get married. Nightcrawler joins them, and the group prepare to jump as the Starjammers just have. As Vulcan and Deathbird seal their love with a kiss, the rebellion attack, and the group are teleported into battle. He makes his way with Hepzibah and Raza through the crowd of guards, quickly dispatching them. As they continue the battle and after Darwin and the Professor are thrown into the M'Kraan Crystal, Warpath shouts that they should get to Lilandra, as the other two are lost. As Vulcan declares himself as the new emperor of the Shi'ar Imperium, Warpath watches with the others, holding a guard up with his one hand, preparing to punch him with the other. After Vulcan kills Corsair and Havok battles him, Hepzibah is about to jump in. Warpath leaps and pulls her out of the way, telling her not to be an idiot and that she cannot take him. Back on the X-Ship, and Warpath explains that when Hepzibah is done raiding the weapons locker, she doesn't want to be waiting around, as she has blood on her mind. Darwin, Professor X, Hepzibah, Nightcrawler and Warpath are then locked on the ship by Lilandra, Warpath explaining that she's trying to save the Professor. The jump engines begin and the group are sent back to Earth. The ride becomes rocky, and Warpath asks what's happening, Hepzibah telling him that they're going through Earth's atmosphere. Quickly after the crash, Nightcrawler teleports them all out, and the X-Ship (or X-Bug) then explodes. Hepzibah says that she's stuck on Earth, but Warpath replies that the Starjammers will be back for her. Later in Hepzibah's room, as she looks out the window, she can see Warpath standing in the doorway. World War Hulk James then sets about helping Hepzibah to settle into life on Earth. He takes her along with him on missions, and attempts to help her adjust to life on Earth. James was on one such mission, along with Hepzibah, Nightcrawler, and Darwin, when the Hulk returned from space and came to the X-mansion looking for Xavier. After the Stepford Cuckoo's sent out a psychic distress beacon, showing them exactly what was happening they doubled their efforts to get back to the mansion. Warpath and the others arrived just as Hulk finished defeating Cain Marko, having gathered the members of X-Factor as well, ready to defend their founder. Warpath leaps into battle along with his fellow X-Men. After trading blows with the Hulk, he falls back allowing his fellow X-Men to keep Hulk busy while waiting for an opening. Just as Hulk knocks Rhane and Siryn from the battle, Warpath seizes his chance. Leaping on Hulk's back he drives his knives into his shoulders, explaining that their vibranium blades are keeping Hulk from raising or using his arms. This still doesn't stop Hulk, who manages to flex the knives out, and throw them at Warpath calling him useless. In anger, Warpath lashed out at the Hulk, but only managed to put himself within reach leading to his being taken out of the fight. Messiah Complex When the first new mutant birth since M-Day, the Mutant world was sent into turmoil. As the different forces began to maneuver against one another for the fate of the child and the future, Warpath was among the X-Men kept at the Mansion. As he was in his bedroom with Hepzibah, the Sentinels turned against the X-Men, attacking the mansion. Warpath launched himself out the window at the nearest Sentinel, complaining that he'd known it was only a matter of time before this happened. Working with Cyclops, Hepzibah and the others he helped defend the students and defeat the Sentinels, being responsible for the destruction of 2 of their number single-handedly. The betrayal with the sentinels served as enough incentive for Cyclops to call for the assembly of the X-Force, all of his best trackers and deadliest X-Men, after Cable to retrieve the child. They first returned to Alaska and the birth town of the child to search for clues. Upon their arrival and entrance, Warpath went against orders and attacked the Cop set at sentry, though later after explaining his reasoning Wolverine let it go. Wolverine then assigned him to work with Wolfsbane, partially to prove a point and also so she could discern if he'd be able to do the deed if it came down to that. While they searched Warpath confided in Rhane on his feelings about the mission, while Cable was like a father to him, and while he would like to save him, he trained him that the mission always comes first. Upon hearing gunshots they rushed towards the sound, Warpath taking point, to find that Hepzibah and Caliban had taken out the Cops. Warpath revealed that he had researched the building, and found an alternate escape route. Using it they are able to avoid the authorities and return to the Blackbird. Following the trail they are able to catch up to Cable as he is busy fighting the Reapers. Warpath and the others join the battle. While he attempts to help Hepzibah, Caliban places himself in a gunman's path to protect her, taking the fatal wounds himself. Without hesitation Warpath flings his knife, killing the reaper. He then goes over to his friends body to mourn. When Cyclops and the others arrive they set out after Cable again, following his path after they figure out that he's been going in a straight line. While waiting for Cerebra to come back online, Warpath broods upon the loss of his friend. When Monet attempted to talk to him about it, he tells her to let it lie, promising that he would make those responsible pay. Warpath is with the X-Men as they arrive at Forge's workshop, finding the aftermath of the Bishop/Marauders battle. When Cyclops sends them back out on the mission, Warpath attempts to have Hepziabah left behind, not wanting to be responsible for the loss of anymore of the people he cares about. Hepzibah and Wolverine both disagree on the idea, and she comes in the end. They continue to track Cable and the baby, attempting to get it back from their enemy forces. In the end they meet up with Sinister's forces at their new base on Muir Island and are joined by Cyclops and the rest of the X-Men. During the final battle X-Force is tasked with destroying Predator X. Warpath leaps up on its back to stab it, before discovering that is has a healing factor. He and the other's fight the creature, redoubling their efforts after it apparently eats Wolverine. In the end, Logan is the one who kills the creature, disemboweling it from the inside. Warpath looked on as Cyclops gave the baby to Cable to take to safety in the future, and as Bishop shot the professor. After which Cyclops decides to disband the X-Men. Divided We Stand Traveling with Hepzibah, James was supposed to meet his fellow "former" X-Men Warren and Bobby in San Francisco. Upon their arrival he, along with the others find themselves to be in a city reliving the 60's. He is soon caught up in the "Hippie Paradise" that Martinique Jason has used her powers to create out of the entire city. Now calling himself "Running Son" he found himself, like the rest of San Fran, in Jason's thrall. When sending the police after Scott and Emma didn't work, Jason decided to send Running Son and his fellows instead. After Scott and Emma manage to defeat Jason, ending her illusion, James returns to normal along with the rest of the X-Men. They then begin to work together to re-establish the X-Men in San Francisco. Angels & Demons X-Force disbanded after Messiah Complex, but Cyclops secretly reformed them, to take out some threats, permanently. The team consists of Wolverine, Warpath, Wolfsbane and X-23, and in their first arc, they aim to take down the Purifiers. When X-23, Wolverine and Warpath entered a Purifier Church in Dakota, Wolfsbane went in ahead, all guns blazing, Warpath seemed startled after he killed a Purifier (by stabbing him through the back of the neck, and the knife coming out his mouth) that was about to "kill" X-23. The three continue to raid the church until they are brought to a halt by Matthew Risman who was holding a gun to Rahne's head. While Wolverine is startled, Warpath is the only one who show's out right concern for her, screaming her name after she was shot in the knee. After Risman's threat to kill Rahne unless they stand down, they do as he asks and surrender. However as they go to bind X-23, we see she's holding a trigger, which she presses, blowing up the whole place. Warpath is buried under rubble, but is helped up by Wolverine, and yet again asks where Rahne is, Wolvie telling him Risman made off with her. The three follow Risman to a helicopter, Warpath still concerned, but Risman gets away. Back at Angel's Aerie, both Wolverine and Warpath give X-23 a thrashing for her actions, Warpath asking what's wrong with her. When Angel arrives and asks what's going on, Warpath blows a fuse and begins to rant about what happened, specifically about Rahne. Warpath also reveals that he and Rahne know each other quite well, she told him about Reverend Craig and he told her about John. The search continues as the three storm various Purifier Churches throughout America. At one, Warpath questions X-23 on how she and Wolverine are "so indifferent to all this blood?", but she doesn't understand him. Later, the three hit a Purifier base in Montana. Warpath internally monologues about how he's going to make the Purifiers pay for Caliban's death and taking Rahne, and over the past few days he had done things he didn't know he was capable of and how he plans on killing Matthew Risman with his bare hands. They find Rahne at the base, bound to a chair, and Warpath quickly sets her free and carries her out of the place. He later leaps out of the Blackbird into Angel's Aerie, still cradling Rahne, and he continues to hold her until Elixir turns up to heal her. After she's healed, Warpath cools off, even pulling Logan off X-23 after she insulted Rahne for her apparent insolence. Afterwards, Warpath and Wolverine return to the Aerie, to find Rahne gone, having torn off Angel's wings also. He is then seen trying to hold down Angel during his transformation with Wolverine. He and Wolverine then engage Archangel in combat, he jumping onto Archangel's back only to get shoved into the ceiling. X-23, Wolverine and Warpath yet again head out, this time to raid the main Purifier base. The three take on as many Purifiers as possible, killing many. X-23 heads off, and Warpath follows. She confronts Eli Bard, who had bonded with Magus' offspring, and who was also holding Risman hostage. X-23 shoots Risman through the head before Bard can feed on him, and she is left to fight Bard. The two battle, but she is unable to harm him, and just as he is about to feed on her, he is struck in the back by one of Warpath's Vibranium Knives. Warpath gets Bard to flee, but not before Bard announces that the thing between him and Warpath: it's personal. Ain't No Dog During the recent X-Force: Ain't No Dog one-shot, Warpath had a special monologue story, where he talks about a stray dog that he took in the previous night, but it was killed by a bear. He thinks about how he was told by the members of his tribe, the Apaches, that there is a difference between a killer and a hunter. A hunter uses every part of the being it's slain, when a killer just kills. He remembers some of the Purifiers he's killed, and he is unable to decipher whether he is a killer or a hunter. With his knives in hand, he listens for the bear, but it hits him from behind, scraping his back and knocking his knives from his hands. Warpath stands, ready to fight, dodges another slash from the bear and grabs one of his knives. He then realizes from behind that the bear is injured, as it's leg is trapped in a branch of thorns. He cuts the thorn, and the bear walks off. He then begins to carve into a tree. Wolverine later shows up, asking him if he's sure he can do this, and Warpath tells him yes, and he says there's a mark for every person he's killed in the tree, telling Wolverine that he doesn't want to forgot any of them. Wolverine tells him, don't worry, he won't, and we see a tree bark almost completely covered in markings. Secret Invasion When the Skrulls began their invasion of Earth, they didn't expect much resistance along America's west coast. They were surprised to find that wasn't the case. As they began their assault Cyclops led the X-Men, whom he had recently moved to San Francisco, against them. Warpath joined the X-Men as they defended their new home from the Skrull's forces. When the Skrulls responded with their Super-Skrull soldiers and Psi-Wall, Cyclops recalled his forces. After giving a brief debriefing about the new "Guerrilla" approach they would take to the conflict, he requested an "ace in the hole" from Beast who in turn requested a tissue sample. Leading X-Force in Wolverine's absence, James worked with Scott to devise a plan. Using Pixie as a decoy to lure one of the Super-Skrulls, Warpath and his team attacked and defeated the soldier, with Warpath delivering the killing blow. He then took the Skrulls corpse and returned it to the X-Men's base for Best to study. He then returned to the field to support the rest of the X-Men. Old Ghosts Heading into a new arc, Jimmy tries calling Hepzibah in San Francisco, but he doesn't speak to her. When Wolverine comes in to ask what's going on (seeing Warpath's packed bag), Warpath tells him that he Wolverine was right: "You told me to walk away, and I didn't listen." He then tells Wolverine how angry he is about not being able to talk to his friends about what he's up to, not even Hepzibah, so he's going to talk to the only one he can tell: his brother. Later, we see Warpath entering New Mexico in his truck, his Vibranium Knifes at his side in his bag. As Warpath continues to drive, listening to music on the radio also, the front of his truck is suddenly sliced and comes off, causing the truck to explode. Luckily, he survives, picks up his knives, and heads out to see what happened. As he arrives in Arizona, just outside the Camp Verde Buriel Site, Warpath is confronted by the Demon Bear. Warpath leaps into action, attempting to stab the Demon bear, only for it to dematerialize and then rematerialize and brush him aside into a mountain face (several miles away Ghost Rider turns around hearing the Demon Bear's roar). Believing that he will be killed by the Demon Bear, Warpath begins to shout and rant about how he will die as an Apache, leaping at the Bear, only to get brushed aside and stood on, but this time, he notices a skull like blade in the Bear's neck. Suddenly, Ghost Rider rides in and whips the Bear around the face, and rides off with Warpath. Later, outside Camp Verde, Ghost Rider is applying paint to Warpath's face, as he explains that he will help Warpath kill the Demon Bear by helping him reconnect with his dead tribe via "The Ghost Dance". The two then head out to find the monster, Warpath now perceiving it with a red aura because of the mysticism of his tribe. He and Ghost Rider attack, Warpath yet again internally monologuing about how he never liked magic. The two continue to battle it, and Ghost Rider draws attention to the blade Warpath saw earlier, and as Ghost Rider distracts it, Warpath flies for the first time in a while and pulls the "Demon Blade" out, releasing what was the Spirit Guides of his tribe, Ghost Rider informing him that the Blade had corrupted them. The Spirits, animal and humans alike (including John), inform Warpath who did that to them. Back at Angel's Aerie, and Warpath, looking awful after the battle, is asked what happened, and he informs X-Force that it was Eli Bard who dug up the graves of his tribe, and at this time internally monologues: "My name is James Proudstar. I don't want to be a killer. But now I have no choice." He then informs the whole team about Bard's life, telling them what his ancestors told him. Suicide Leper Yet again here Warpath returns to being frantic, worrying about the disappearance of Rahne and the fact they haven't found Selene or Eli Bard, but his worries are brushed off by his team mates, and he is informed of their new mission. He and Vanisher are then teamed up and sent to Providence, Rhode Island, where they're supposed to stake out at a Friends of Humanity rally after hearing of the set up attack involving Beautiful Dreamer. Vanisher tries to convince him to let him teleport them outta there to a brothel in Portugal, with Warpath basically ignoring him. X-Necrosha The former Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, Selene, decided to take revenge on all those who stood in her way of goddess-hood. Along with her partner, Eli Bard, the pair resurrected and mind-controlled an army of mutants, many of whom were close allies or villains to the X-Men. Among the resurrected are Warpath's best friend and former X-Force teammate Caliban, his entire slain tribe, his brother, James Proudstar (the original Thunderbird), and his former lover, Risque. He was involved in a dramatic battle against the latter, who was able to take control of her mind long enough to warn Warpath to escape. Unfortunately, the Transmode virus Bard infected her with took control once again and forced her to take a heavy assault on Warpath against her will. James has kept the knife responsible for creating the Demon Bear, unaware that Selene needs it to complete her ritual. He is attacked and kidnapped by Selene's Inner Circle, who take him to Genosha. Warpath is eventually rescued by Vanisher but Selene absorbs the many souls around her, turning light blue and growing in size. She finally becomes the goddess she had sought to be for so long. Warpath was able to kill Selene by plunging his dagger into her chest, after teaching X-Force the Ghost Dance, a ritual meant to kill evil spirits. Shocked that her moment of godhood was taken away so quickly, Selene explodes into rays of light. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhumanly Acute Senses: Warpath's senses of sight and hearing are enhanced to levels beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. He is able to see with perfect clarity, at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity, even when in near-total darkness. His hearing is similarly heightened, enabling him to hear both sounds that ordinary humans can't and sounds that they can detect, but at much greater distances. Superhuman Strength: Currently, Warpath possesses some degree of superhuman strength, though the exact amount of weight he can lift is unknown. It seems the activation and removal of the High Evolutionary's effect had "rebooted" the genetic codes of mutantkind, allowing some members of X-Force to access aspects of their mutation that were previously unknown to them. In Jimmy's case, it turned out that he had apparently been limiting himself to the abilities of his late brother, but, under Wisdom’s training, his strength level apparently increased to some degree and he developed the power to fly under his own command. Prior to the High Evolutionary temporarily using his advanced technology to remove the powers of every mutant on Earth, Warpath was strong enough to lift about 75 tons and had the potential of someday lifting over 90 tons. Superhuman Speed: Despite his great size, Warpath is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. At his peak, Warpath is capable of running at speeds up to 100 miles per hour. His current speed is unknown. Superhuman Stamina: Warpath's physical stamina is such that he possesses greater physical stamina than any ordinary human and can exert himself at his peak for up to 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Warpath's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of an ordinary human. For instance, he can withstand the force generated by great impacts. He can withstand impact forces, such as falling from several stories, being hit by certain level energy blasts, and being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He can withstand high-caliber bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, vastly powerful energy blasts from the likes of Exodus, and great impact forces, such as being repeatedly punched by the Juggernaut, without being hurt. Superhuman Agility: Warpath's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Warpath's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Flight: Warpath is able to propel himself through the air without any aid. The exact limit of his flight speed is unknown, but it is considerably less than the speed of sound. Abilities Warpath is a formidable combatant, both armed and unarmed. He is also an expert tracker and hunter, even without the aid of his superhuman senses. Skills: Athleticism, hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, survival, trapping and knife combat. Paraphernalia Weapons A pair of Vibranium daggers given to him by Storm. Media X-Men: The Animated Series X-Men: Days of Future Past Trivia *After the powers of all the world's mutants were restored by the High Evolutionary, prior to the events of M-Day, Warpath's powers were enhanced slightly due to his training with Pete Wisdom and the realization that he was limiting himself to the powers of his older brother. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:X-Force Category:X-Men Category:Utopians Category:Living Category:Hellions Category:X-Corporation Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Mutant Resistance Category:198 Category:Male Characters Category:Krakoans